


Emotional Support Penis

by HaniTrash



Series: Embers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash
Summary: "What the fuck is that?""What does it look like?" Bucky answers with a giddy laugh as he flops onto the bed, scooping the object up in his arms as he rolls onto his back. "It's a giant soft squishy penis pillow!""Bucky…""Steve…""Why?""Why not? It's cute and adorable and soft and I wanted it so I bought it.""It's ridiculous. You're joking, right?"The story in which Bucky buys a giant soft squishy penis pillow and asks Steve toscent itfor him....for the "scent" square in the Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Bingo (round 2, 2020) card
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Embers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862167
Comments: 107
Kudos: 676
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Emotional Support Penis

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I'm sorry.
> 
> It is not necessary to have read Crash and Burn first, but you might not understand a few references if you haven't. And if you haven't, you really, really should. ;)

Steve can sense Bucky's excitement through their bond. There is a difference, though. There’s Bucky being excited about something--say, some sort of experiment or project that he’s working on with Tony, and then there’s Bucky being _excited about something._

This is definitely the latter. 

Bucky is _up to something._

So it's with no small amount of caution that he enters their floor at the end of the day after his meeting with Fury.

"Buck? Whatcha doing, sweetheart?" 

Bucky appears in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes alight and a huge grin on his face. For all his training with Hydra, the man has a _terrible_ poker face with Steve.

"Stevie! Hi baby! How was your day? Did the meeting go well? Did he like your ideas about the training and recruitment program?"

"Bucky," he replies, drawing out his mate's name. "What are you doing?"

"Baby, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that look. You can try to play innocent all you want and bat your eyelashes at me, but it isn't gonna work. Last chance. What. Are. You. Up. To."

Bucky sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. “Why does it have to be something? Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

“No. You’re perpetually grumpy. That’s like, your whole _thing._ Bruce is always angry, you’re always grumpy. The only time you’re in a good mood is when my cock is in your ass.”

"That's not true," Bucky sulks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve crosses his own arms in response, and tries to glare at Bucky, but the truth is that he's trying not to laugh. For as much as Bucky is a little shit, especially if he's _up to something_ that usually involves some sort of practical joke, Steve loves to see him like this, fun and carefree and happy. After everything that Bucky had been through in his life, he’d earned this happiness.

Bucky changes tactics, drops his arms and comes over and presses himself against Steve, hands running up over Steve's arms to his shoulders and finally settling on the back of Steve's neck as he rises up for a kiss.

"Baby," Bucky laughs against Steve's lips, "relax. It's nothing bad, I promise." 

"See? So it _is_ something." Steve unfolds his arms to wrap them around Bucky, pulling him in tight. "And you said it was nothing last time, too. But you had a case of _dog shampoo_ delivered to Sam for his birthday."

Bucky snorted, unable to contain his response. "That was hilarious, I don't care what you say. He smells like a wet dog to me, what am I supposed to do? Just ignore that? It gives me so much to work with."

Steve heaves an exasperated sigh. The sibling-like rivalry between Sam and Bucky is a source of constant amusement to the rest of the team, but Steve has to keep up appearances of being annoyed by their antics. 

"Whatever. He doesn't smell like that to anyone else so I still think you're making that up. But, speaking of smelling bad, I'm going to take a shower before we have dinner. I didn't get to clean up after the training session, before my meeting with Nick. I'm all sweaty and gross."

Bucky's eyes widen, his excitement growing. "Oh, baby, no, that's _perfect._ You can't shower yet. There's something I need you to do first."

Steve lets Bucky drag him towards their bedroom. There's no hint of arousal in Bucky's scent, and he's not scheduled to come off his suppressants for his heat for another month. Truth be told, Steve is relieved that Bucky doesn't seem to want sex, if only because he _really_ wants to shower first. 

He stops dead two steps into the room when his eyes fall on the bed.

"What the fuck is that?"

"What does it look like?" Bucky answers with a giddy laugh as he flops onto the bed, scooping the object up in his arms as he rolls onto his back. "It's a giant soft squishy penis pillow!"

"Bucky…"

"Steve…"

" _Why_?"

"Why not? It's cute and adorable and soft and I wanted it so I bought it."

"It's ridiculous. You're joking, right?"

Bucky sits up, face growing serious. "Steve, don't be like that. You'll hurt Grant's feelings."

"What."

"Grant," Bucky says, hugging the pillow tight, stroking the top of it lovingly. "That's his name. He's my emotional support penis for when you're on a mission without me."

"You can't be serious. You're not going to keep that in our bed, are you?"

"Of course not, silly. You know I sleep in the nest when you're not here. Now I'll have Grant to share it with. But he needs to smell like you first." Bucky looks up at Steve, arms outstretched, eyes pleading. 

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not going to fucking rub one out onto a fucking _penis-shaped pillow."_

“Wow. I actually wasn’t going to ask you for that, but now that the offer is out there on the table…”

“It is _not_ on the table.” 

“That would get too messy anyway. I don’t actually want that. I just wanted you to scent him for me. Rub him over your glands…”

“Fine. Whatever. I can rub my wrists on it for you. That’s fine.”

“Umm, not those glands…”

“What?”

“Drop your pants, babe. That’s what.”

Steve stares at Bucky in disbelief, mouth hanging open. Bucky can’t _possibly_ mean…

“ _How_ is that supposed to be any better than jerking off onto it? You want me to _literally_ rub off onto the damned thing? And why does it have a _face?_ ”

Humiliation floods into Steve through their bond, and the scent of distressed Omega fills the room.

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart, no, please, I’m sorry…”

It was too late, though, and Bucky lurched off the bed, sending Steve tumbling backwards as he shoves the pillow at him on his way past and out the door of their room.

“Fuck,” Steve curses under his breath as he hears the door for the nest room slam a few seconds later.

He stares down at the pillow now in _his_ arms. It’s huge, almost two feet in length, a pale pinkish color with two black dots for eyes--he still can’t figure out why there's eyes, that’s the most unnerving part for him--and two little nubs for ‘feet’ that, well, clearly are tiny balls. It really is quite soft material. Minus the eyes, it’s hilarious and kind of cute and something he’d probably have bought Bucky as a gag gift for his birthday. He sets it back on the bed before he trudges guiltily down the hall.

“Bucky?”

“Go away,” comes the muffled response from the other side of the door.

“Can I come in the room?”

 _“No,_ genius.” Louder now, and Steve can picture Bucky with his head sticking out from under the blankets as he rearranges the nest. The size of the nest directly correlates to Bucky’s mood, and when he’s upset, it gets demolished in a matter of seconds and shrinks down to a Bucky-sized burrito as he cocoons himself in the blankets. 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. Please, can I come in? So I’m not talking through the door?” He tries the handle and finds it unlocked. As he peeks through the opening, a coffee mug sails through the air and shatters against the wall millimeters from his head. Steve ducks back out and pulls the door closed behind him. He knows it was a warning, Bucky’s aim rivals Clint’s. 

“Go take your fucking _shower_ , Steve. Jarvis, lock the room, please?”

Steve’s heart sinks. Bucky has never locked him _out_ of the room before. And the quick glance that he’d had of the room had shown a completely disassembled nest, with Bucky sitting wrapped in a blanket on the window seat. 

Steve knows it’s a blanket that was recently washed, and doesn’t carry his scent.

  
  


~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

  
  


Bucky stares numbly out the window, watching the city below. He hadn’t expected Steve’s reaction to the pillow to be ridicule. Sure, he’d expected laughter. Perhaps disbelief. He’d thought that Steve would think the pillow was cute, would be _happy_ that Bucky had bought it himself. After all, he’s spent the last two years quietly encouraging Bucky’s collection of everything soft, buying things that Bucky shows even a remote interest in when he hesitates and doesn’t buy it for himself. He’s sure that, if he’d shown Steve the silly advertisement for the pillow, it would have appeared on their bed one day. 

Maybe the mistake had been asking him to scent it with his inguinal glands.

He doesn’t see how he could be blamed for wanting that, though. It’s not exactly a secret how much Bucky loves the scent of Steve’s cock. Sure, the scent vials from the matching service are always scented off the neck or wrist glands, and that’s what had done Bucky in from the start. 

But the scent glands in Steve’s groin? Fuck yes. It’s even more potent there, the earthy aspect of Steve’s scent amplified a hundredfold, in addition to the natural musky and salty scent of the area. For as much as Steve loves to bury his face in Bucky’s ass for the scent and taste of his slick, Bucky could spend hours with his nose buried at the junction of Steve’s thighs. It’s what he misses most when Steve is on the rare mission without Bucky: the extra earthy smell of their bed or the nest because Steve sleeps naked, and there’s nothing containing his scent.

Bucky feels another stab of guilt through their bond and pulls his blanket tighter, scowling down at the city now as he regains control of his wandering mind and blocks Steve out, letting the most annoying song he could come up with fill his brain instead. He would’ve picked the song from _Barney_ , but that giant purple motherfucker had been singing about love and right now Bucky was upset, not feeling sappy. So instead, he reaches into his childhood and brings up _“The Song That Doesn’t End”_ for Steve to enjoy if he tries to listen to Bucky’s thoughts again.

  
  


***

Bucky wakes some time later, neck stiff from falling asleep with his head resting on the glass. The sky above is fully dark, though there’s still plenty of light and activity below so he knows it can’t be too late.

“Jarvis, light please? What time is it?” he croaks out. 

Soft light emanates from the corners of the room, low so as not to hurt Bucky’s eyes, as Jarvis answers in a hushed tone. “It is one-thirty-two in the a.m., sir.”

“Shit.” Bucky grumbles as he stretches out, tries to get blood flowing properly again after sitting all cramped up for several hours. His stomach rumbles on his way to relieve himself, so he rummages through the fridge and cabinets. They’ve got lots of finger foods and snacks in here, quick proteins, but Bucky had missed dinner and was _hungry_. “Jarvis, what’s Steve doing?”

“He is currently sleeping on the floor in the hallway directly outside this room, sir.”

“Of course he is. Fine. Whatever.” He grabs a block of cheese, some crackers, and the bag of hard salami slices. He’ll deal with Steve in the morning. For now, he’s going to just sulk in the nest room. He could wait Steve out for days if he really wanted to, there’s plenty of food and drink in the fridge, except for the fact that his phone is in the kitchen, and there’s no tv in the room. Sure, he technically could have Jarvis display any movie or show he wanted, but it’s not the same as mindlessly channel surfing. 

Bucky returns to the window seat while he eats, and then turns his eyes to the destroyed nest. He truly had ripped it all apart when he’d stormed into the room, pillows and blankets strewn about everywhere. After taking care of his garbage, he washes up in the bathroom and sets about rebuilding the nest so that it’s functional for sleeping in. 

“Jarvis, lights please,” he asks, curling around a pillow that smells especially like Steve and drifts back to sleep. 

When he wakes again, it’s to sunlight streaming across his face. He stretches and rolls and...it's weird. There hasn't been a night that they've slept apart, save for missions, since Bucky moved into the tower. Not even the night before their wedding was spent away from each other. Bucky sighs. Sure, he can hold a grudge 'til Fury's hair grows back in, but this is _Steve,_ his _mate_ and his _husband,_ so that's just being damned stupid. He needs to get over his embarrassment and shame and go find Steve and talk to him and stop sulking. 

“Bucky? I…I brought you some breakfast. I’m just gonna slide it in the door, if you want? I promise I won’t try to come in. Or I can just leave it outside.”

Bucky covers his face with his hands and sighs. He doesn’t need the bond to know that Steve feels terrible about what happened, it’s in his voice. He rolls back and forth a bit to tighten his cocoon and asks Jarvis to unlock the door. Relief and hope flood through the bond at the audible click of the door opening.

The scents of fresh coffee--and Bucky see two of the extra large cups from Uncommon Grounds, not made in their kitchen--and a box that can only contain fresh pastries from Nonni’s make their way to Bucky’s nose as the tray slides in. Bucky hadn’t been expecting Steve to go for the big guns right from the start by way of apology, and he can’t help the happy way his heart flutters. But still…

 _“Two_ cups?” he asks, trying to put as much annoyance into his tone as he can.

“They’re both for you,” Steve rushes to explain. “You drink a lot of coffee. Especially in the morning. So I got you two. So you wouldn’t have to leave before you’re ready. And I brought you your phone, too.”

Bucky closes his eyes and hopes that the blankets are blocking the ‘happy Omega’ scent he’s sure his body is producing. He’s still upset about Steve’s response to the pillow.

“I appreciate that.”

“Do…” Steve swallows and looks off to the side of where he’s kneeling. “Do you want the pillow?”

“Did you scent it?”

Steve flushes red. “N-no,” he stammers. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, now, after...after I upset you.”

“Then no, I don’t want it. I wanted it to have _you_ while you’re gone. I have your normal scent on everything. If that’s all I wanted, I wouldn’t have asked. I can sleep with your bed pillow any time. But had I known you’d laugh at me, I’d’ve never bought it in the first place. I’m sure your rut brain would do it. I should’ve waited for that. You can do whatever you want with the pillow. I don’t want it anymore. Thanks for the coffee. Jarvis, can you close the door again please?”

Steve makes a pained sound, looks at him pleadingly as the door closes in his face. “Bucky, please! I was wrong to say what I did, there’s no excuse for it. I didn’t understand, but I do now. Honey, please…”

“Just go, Steve. Let me drink my coffee in peace.”

He can hear Steve’s sigh through the door, and then the sound of him retreating down the hall.

Bucky waits a few minutes before he retrieves the tray. He scrolls through the news and checks out some social media while he eats. He’ll take a shower and freshen up before he goes to find Steve and discuss this again. He knows Steve isn’t done talking about it, even if he’s ready to move on himself. So he’s just got to get his head on right, make sure he doesn’t say anything else that’s cruel or mean just because he’s hurt--not like that rut comment, which had admittedly been a low blow, but that’s what Steve gets for wanting to talk about it before he’s had coffee. And sure, he’d thrown a cup at the wall _near_ Steve’s head last night, but at least he hadn’t shot Steve this time for pissing him off and hurting his feelings. 

Personal growth and all. Plus, that time had been extremely extenuating circumstances. You couldn’t even see the scar any longer on Steve’s leg anyway. 

He feels fond amusement coming through the bond and knows that Steve had caught that train of thought. The bond is always stronger, more open, when one of them is experiencing strong emotions or some kind of distress. The serum enhanced everything, including their bond. It made for _amazing_ sex, and it was easy to know when the other was having a bad day, but it had been difficult to manage in the beginning when they were essentially living in a permanent emotional feedback loop. They’d learned how to control it, but not without a few bumps.

He knows Steve won’t get rid of the pillow, not really, which is good because he _does_ still want it. He doesn’t care if it doesn’t smell like Steve’s cock. He’ll keep it in the nest room and it’ll smell like sex soon enough, will still be good for cuddling with. 

Bucky’s mind wanders as he showers. He can’t help but imagine what Steve would have looked like, scenting the pillow for him, and can’t stop the laugh that comes at the idea of Steve on all fours on the bed, rutting against the giant stuffed penis. It’s understandable that he’d have rejected the request; there’s no way for him to have done that which wouldn’t have looked absurd, and probably would have made Steve feel very uncomfortable. Regardless of the mental image, the _idea_ of it is still hot, and Bucky thinks he can’t be blamed when he starts to get hard. 

Until he realizes that the arousal he’s feeling isn’t coming from himself. 

Steve is turned on.

More than that, he is _actively imagining_ fucking between Bucky’s ass cheeks.

_Is this motherfucker trying to lure me out with sex? Seriously?_

“You forgot who you married, asshole. Two can play this game.” Bucky turns the water off with a growl and storms naked to the lone dresser in the room. He yanks open the drawer full of toys and grabs the large vibrating plug with the inflatable knot and the remote for it.

Back in the nest, he quickly gets into position in the middle of the mattress and plants his feet, working the toy into himself as he lets Steve’s arousal flood him, help with the slick production to ease the way. Once the flared base is snug against his opening, he turns on the vibration and grinds down onto it with a gasp. One hand gathers his own slick to wrap around his cock, and the other cycles through the vibration setting on the remote. 

He feels Steve’s surprise through the bond, and focuses on the plug in his ass, hitting the button to inflate the knot as he bears down on it. Between Steve’s arousal and Bucky’s own feeding each other through the bond, and the vibrating knot in his ass, Bucky was quickly rocketing towards his orgasm. 

Steve may have started it, but Bucky would end it first.

He comes with a cry, painting his stomach in hot stripes of white as he rides the knot and works his prostate, milking his own orgasm even as he thumbs the vibrator off. 

It’s Steve’s physical pain that shatters the afterglow, and Bucky is tearing through the door and down the hall without a moment’s hesitation.

“Steve? Steve, what’s wrong! Baby where are you?”

Bucky flies into their room and comes to a stop, trying to assess the situation.

Steve is naked on the bed, on his back. The penis pillow is squished against his balls, held in place by his tightly squeezed legs. Steve’s got both hands in a death grip around the base of his cock.

“Bucky,” he gasps. “I was...was trying to...for you. But then you...and you said you _didn’t_ want me to come on it, but you came so fast, I couldn’t...I’m afraid to let go.”

“Oh, _Steve_. Baby.” Bucky climbs onto the bed, and Steve’s nostrils flare as he sees Bucky’s abdomen and scents his release, and he whines when Bucky touches his legs. “I’ve got you, honey. It’s okay. Lemme get the pillow out of the way. Loosen up your legs, baby.” 

Steve unlocks his legs and Bucky straddles Steve while knocking the pillow down to between Steve’s knees in one swift motion. With the hand still behind his back, Bucky yanks the plug from his ass, wincing as the still partially filled knot clears his rim. 

“Okay. One hand at a time, baby. You’re okay. You’re good. Everything is good. I’m here. Not going anywhere over a stupid pillow, honey.” Bucky murmurs encouraging, calming words to Steve, strokes a hand soothingly over his chest as Bucky slowly sinks onto Steve’s cock. The moment both of Steve’s hands are free and he’s fully seated inside Bucky, he pulls Bucky in for a frantic kiss. 

“I love you. I love you. I’m sorry. I was a jerk, I’m sorry.” The words are pressed into his skin between kisses and Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck, licks over the scar of his claiming bite. Bucky shudders as his cock makes a valiant effort at instant recovery. He rolls his hips, encouraging Steve to fuck into him. It doesn’t take long, not with how worked up he’d been, and soon enough it’s _Steve’s_ knot filling his ass and _Steve’s_ hand on his cock wringing another orgasm out of him.

Bucky collapses to Steve’s chest afterwards, Steve’s arms tight around him as they wait for his knot to go down.

“I was thinking about something this morning,” he starts, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s sweaty temple.

“What’s that?” Bucky asks, still slightly breathless. 

“Grant needs a partner. We should get another one that you can scent for me, for when _you’re_ away. We can name him Shawn.”

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky laughs, lifting his head to kiss Steve.

“They really are kinda cute. Once you get used to the eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> <https://hanitrash.tumblr.com/>


End file.
